The invention relates to tricycles, and more particularly to tricycles with a removable protective footwell.
The invention of the above noted parent application arose out of development efforts directed toward simplified assembly of cycles, including tricycles and the like. Shipping a cycle in fully assembled condition is typically cost-prohibitive, and hence the cycle is usually shipped in pieces, which in turn requires assembly either at the retail outlet or at home by the consumer. There is an increasing demand for simplified, quick assembly. There is also demand for fool-proof assembly, particularly by parents when the rider is a child, to ensure a safe, reliable properly assembled unit. There is also demand for relatively child-proof disassembly, i.e. preventing disassembly by the child, but permitting disassembly by an adult.
The parent invention provides a simplified, quick mounting assembly for a cycle, including a tricycle. In the preferred embodiment, the parent invention enables assembly without tools. Also in the preferred embodiment, the parent invention enables assembly only in a prescribed manner, to prevent improper installation. In preferred form, assembly is accomplished by a simple snap-in insertion step, and affirmative installation feedback is provided by an audible and tactile click confirming snap-in alignment and engagement, and proper, successful installation. Also in the preferred embodiment, disassembly is relatively child-proof. Furthermore, the parent invention also lowers shipping cost by enabling more compact, lower profile packaging in pre-assembled condition.
The present invention provides a protective footwell as an accessory to allow smaller children to ride on the tricycle as a stroller before they are old enough to propel themselves. The invention facilitates multiple functions simultaneously. The footwell provides a place for the child""s feet, while keeping their feet protected from the spinning front wheel and pedals. The footwell locks the front wheel against steering by the child, so that the tricycle will only roll straight, and the parent can push the tricycle with a push handle and steer the tricycle by rear leverage. In the preferred embodiment, a tool-free mounting assembly enables mounting of the footwell to the tricycle without tools, and disassembly of the footwell from the tricycle also without tools. Also in the preferred embodiment, there is provided a laterally stabilized mounting assembly mounting the protective footwell to the tricycle in laterally stabilized relation stabilizing the footwell against right-left tilting in the event of uneven right-left foot pressure of the rider, e.g. a squirming child.